The Spark
by MissShipper101
Summary: Set in an AU where Katniss never volunteered for Prim, and both she and Peeta died in the bloodbath and the Victor of the games was Ian Parker (The boy from D3). I know, bad summery. Please enjoy! :)


The Spark. By Amaris Andrew 9da

Set in an AU where Katniss never volunteered for Prim, and both she and Peeta died in the bloodbath and the Victor of the games was Ian Parker (The boy from D3).

Prologue (The 72rd Annual HG)

The twigs snapped underneath her feet and her unkempt hair flew around in the slight breeze, she ran as fast as she could yet she was running out of breath, dashing through the ruined city. Her leg stinging in pain as she half-tripped to the ground. The screams of death that were assaulting her ears didn't help her current situation at all. "Why me?" She called out, a lone tear sliding down her pale, bloodstained cheek. Then a sharp pain suddenly overtook her body, her eyes widened; looking downwards she saw a spear, letting out a scream of pain; she collapsed to her knees and cried, knowing that she was going to die. Then suddenly a figure darted out of the corner of a building; a shortish red haired boy. He smirked maliciously, pulling a knife from behind his back and plunging it into the small girl's back; "Good Riddance, Flash." He growls, his expression so full of hatred and fury, much like the classic career. Yet there was something different about him; something different about his eyes. They held regret, especially as Claudius Templesmith's voice boomed across the arena announcing his victory.

Chapter 1 (Kara's P.O.V)

I jolted up in my bed; sweat plastering down my hair onto my face, _'Why do I keep seeing that horrible memory? Why do I have to relive my sister's death over and over again in my dreams?'_ Even though it has been three years, today since she had been reaped and later, killed in these horrendous games, it feels like everyone except me and my best friend Simon Wyatt; had almost forgotten about her, but we could never. These games have taken so much from everyone here in district five; friends, family, or a lover. That's why Simon and I had started plotting an escape plan, for anyone in our district who opposed the capital and wanted to escape the games, but we hadn't come up with anything as of late. Suddenly a voice cuts me out of my thoughts, "Kara? Are you awake yet? You need to get ready for the Reaping!" My mother calls. I slowly sit up in my bed and leave its comforting safety and warmth, to head out to the cold, unforgiving world of panem. After putting on the clothes mother had put out for me, (a deep ocean blue dress with a small stitching of a feather in the corner) I trudged downstairs, my mother giving me a sympathetic look as I grabbed a small piece of warm, freshly baked bread from the dining table and headed for the door. "I'll be back in half an hour!" I hollered, grabbing my black jacket from the hock at the front door. As I leave, a cool breeze hits my face, blowing my jet black hair backwards and off of my face. I glance around my surroundings; the normally semi-busy streets were almost as empty as a ghost town. It was always like this on the day of the reaping, all of the people within the age group of 12-18 hiding inside their homes, afraid to let others see their fear. Then across the empty street I spot Simon his expression a poker face as per usual, he barely ever let his guard down; always coming up with plans to "Overthrow" the capital. He was most certainly the leader of me operation, me being the brains. "Hey Simon." I said as a slight smile tugged its way to my lips, well… as much of a smile I one could muster on a day like today. "Hey Kar" He replied, smiling slightly back while grabbing my hand and squeezing it, sensing my fear and discomfort for the event that was going to transpire today; my smile expanded slightly as we walked through District 5, heading behind a building. "Thanks…" I muttered while tightening my grip on his hand, my face burning bright red. "So… any plans or options we could use, about the... you know?" Simon asked, whispering in my ear about our possible plans to escape. "No… not currently, I'm just a bit preoccupied with the reaping and all…" Simon gave me a slightly sympathetic look, stroking my hair as the wind blew his black hair in all different directions. "We should head back… get ready for the reaping" He whispered softly, "Sure, just promise me something…" I responded, eyes brimmed with tears. "Anything."

"If I get reaped… don't try and be a hero…"


End file.
